darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-01-25 - Sunny Explosions (Mina Blows Up) - Part II
(Walk and Follow Mina) --Kidnapping-- Coruscant: Gendaryll Restaurant and Public Park Clean white stonework opens into the a large circular crossing where wide bridges meet from the north and south. The center of this crossing has been set with large planters where a well-trimmed lawn is dotted with tiny red Pop Flowers. The long, lazy branches of several Droop Trees brush their tips against the grass, creating natural tents that provide shelter from sun and wind, and the center of the small park a cool pond is filled with Paradise Fish that dart like multi-colored blaster bolts through the water. To the west, the circular crossing joins with a wide platform extending from the rear of the Hotel Gendaryll and its massive golden dome. This platform is half-covered with a canopy of some translucent silver cloth that twinkles and glitters like a starry sky. Beneath the canopy stands a bar of dark brown wood, polished and trimmed with gold. Small round tables have been scattered across this patio, and sumptuous culinary delights are served to guests of the restaurant by glimmering golden model C3 Droids. Across the way to the east the crossing is barred by an array of transparisteel doorways set in the side of the tall, hammer-head shaped tower of silver. A large sign above the doors proclaims the tower to be The Coruscant Medical Academy and Treatment Center. Players: Dead_Mina Obvious exits: Colonnade towards The Hotel Gendaryll. North towards Ylaasin Parkway. South towards Public Train Station 485. Entry towards Medical Center and Academy. It is darkened out by the time a figure emerges from the Medical Center. New robes, but still a battered form. Scrapes to the forehead and left cheek, as well as a ghoulish purple bruise are on her face-- even if her eyes are light with ease. She passes sentients as she glides with her hood half-drawn, resting atop the crown of a golden head. Wreathed in the swaddled embrace of thick, forgiving robes, Mina Vairde makes for the magtrain station. She has a shuttle to catch. A Padawan to seek. Kiyoshi Mikawa steps around one of the droop trees, a gilded knife held in his left hand. He tosses the knife up and catches it by the tip as he calls out, "Master Vairde!" The Togruta hurls the knife toward the Jedi master.. She's not the only one with something to catch. Another figure leaps out from the opposite side of where Kiyoshi appears, blaster drawn. Hopefully, with the Togruta's distraction, the Bothan has a clear shot. Blaster leveled with deathly calm, Folsk squeezes the trigger of his blaster, sending a stun bolt in the direction the Jedi Master! COMBAT: You wield your BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol. COMBAT: You cannot attack and stay hidden. +unhide first. You slip out of hiding. COMBAT: You fire a stun bolt at Dead_Mina from your BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol! COMBAT: Folsk's stun beam strikes Dead_Mina without effect. Mina stops dead in her tracks at the call of her name, a frown mangling her pretty brow. The sharpened gleam off a spinning blade comes at her-- the Master whirling around to catch it. "Thank you," she says, drily. "Though I do not use knives." The item is slipped in the pocket of her robes as a beam of stunning blaster fire comes to hit her-- causing no effect. Her lip curls, irritated. If the Togrutan wants to throw things-- he who casts the first stone... A piece of clutter from the public park is lifted with Vairde's wield of the Force, and hurled at the little green beast; Mina knows, this is an ambush... COMBAT: Dead_Mina hurls a fallen tree-branch toward Kiyoshi Mikawa! COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa tries to dodge, but Dead_Mina's flying debris moderately wounds him. Kiyoshi Mikawa smiles, "I apologize, I thought it would be in your taste." The treebrach impacts with his shoulder, but he does not seem overly concerned or badly wounded by it. The Togruta reaches for the black staff attached to his back. With a jerk of his arm he pulls it free from its restraint and slams one end into the ground. Blue fire dances atop the skyward end of the weapon as he speaks, "We are not kidnappers but your presence is required, Master Jedi." He walks toward Mina.. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa wields his Black Force Pike. "Jedi always find interesting accessories to throw around, I discover." Folsk remarks dryly as the hurled treebranch streaks past. He hangs up his blaster for the moment, and he approaches the golden-haired Master in a casual trudge. "Please, come with us. There's no need for a mess here." Mina steps back, eyes narrowing slightly as her hands are raised. "Ah," she murmurs at the Togrutan, dourly. "Ordinarily, blades would be of my like-- I see someone has done his homework as to my Vanixian heritage," she replies, unimpressed by the cute quip. Even as the Force Pike is ignited, the Jedi Master broods darkly. "No need for a mess here, but somewhere else perhaps?" she snaps, stepping back further. "What do you want? Maiming one of my Knights was not enough?" Mina yells, teetering on a darkened brink... Kiyoshi Mikawa frowns, "Your 'knight' assaulted us on Thyferra and nearly killed our prey." He raises the pike and widens his stance, "I'm afraid we need some information from you so you will come with us and enlighten us." "She's rather unstable, isn't she?" Folsk observes, looking to Kiyoshi. He tsks then, furry face curling in a sad smile, "If only that were true, madam. Unlucky for your friend, he attacked first. It would be best for both parties to have a chat. We do have so many things to discuss!" His black eyes gleam. "I never said he was not an idiot," Mina replies, rather calmly. "You learn by his example, obviously-- attacking an already injured woman," the green-eyed menace hisses, teetering further. "Speak your business here," she murmurs, calm renewed-- motioning to a nearby table. "I would be happy to sit with you and hear your grievances." Kiyoshi Mikawa dips his head, "I know this is dreadfully uncivilized but the guard has no doubt been called and we have a very short time." He becomes a blur as he lunges toward Mina, stabbing out with his forcepike. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Dead_Mina with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Dead_Mina tries to block with her bare hands, but Kiyoshi Mikawa's Black Force Pike hits and vaporizes Dead_Mina, destroying Dead_Mina's Flowing White Robes. The Force Pike comes to stab at her, and that is the brink-- and there she crosses it. Knocked to the ground hard, Mina shrieks wildly-- splaying in a bundle of white robes. Long months have seen this brooding in her, pain slithering through her body at the strike that sends her crashing. Eyes open, the Master Jedi propping herself up on her pained elbows-- wrath contorting her face-- who would strike a peaceful being such as her?! Eyes close, teeth grit-- and the anger and hate unleashes fey in Vairde-- her Call this time, goes not to the Light Side... ...but to the Dark Side... "Oh, and -dreadfully- messy." Folsk complains, his companion dispatching the golden-haired Jedi Master.. Or... not? His dirt-brown fur ripples to accommodate a raised brow as the woman revitalizes and has a... RATHER dark change in mood. The Bothan raises his blaster instinctively in response, chuckling in half surprise, and then merriment, "Oh look, she still has life in her yet. Sweet dreams, dear." He sends a few barrages of blaster bolts sizzling for the Jedi Master. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol at Dead_Mina! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: Folsk's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds Dead_Mina. Kiyoshi Mikawa frowns, "This is interesting.." His eyes narrow on the wound he thought he had inflicted. The togruta tosses the force pike to his left hand and strikes out with his right. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa puts away his Black Force Pike. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa lashes out at Dead_Mina with his fists! COMBAT: Dead_Mina tries to dodge, but Kiyoshi Mikawa hits and seriously wounds her. Hate. It curses through her veins, yet she still feels the Light-- for not all the way, has this Jedi Master Fallen. Or perhaps she was that one with the Light as she has been spoken of, that the Dark Side cannot claim her in whole. Yet. As the Togrutan strikes out with his hand, the Jedi Master's head tilts as the blow lands her knees, and sweeps her footing out from under her. She clatters to the ground once more-- and cruel is her laughter. "Fools!" she spits, a hand reached out in the Bothan's direction as fingers curl in mid-air. "Petty, little fools!" she booms, a Darkness hovering about her as Light battles to reclaim the once-immense, Master Vairde. Her alabaster fingers curl tight, a menacing cackle coming from Mina as she seeks to wrap an invisible choke about the Bothan's neck... COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa wields his Black Force Pike. COMBAT: Dead_Mina begins to choke Folsk. Defense options: +PASS COMBAT: Folsk chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him. Kiyoshi Mikawa's eyes widen as he watches his companion choke. The trogruta growls, "Take her down!" The bells attached to his lekku chime with the motion of his subsequent attack. He grabs the force pike with both hands and thrusts it at the Jedi once more. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Dead_Mina with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Dead_Mina tries to dodge, but Kiyoshi Mikawa's Black Force Pike hits and shreds Dead_Mina. "Women are so unpre---" Suddenly, his words are cut short, the air around Folsk's throat tightens, and the brown-furred Bothan begins to gasp for breath, his hand shooting up to helplessly finger his neck, surprise plain on his visage. Luckily for the furry sentient, the assault does not last as long to be fatal or overly damaging, and he inhales a sharp breath when Mina's choke fades. "What?" he wheezes, bemusement surfacing fully in his eyes, his usual calm demeanor broken for a fleeting moment. He curls his lips, recovering enough to speak, "I'm afraid we're out of time. You're proving quite difficult." he manages to rasp, his voice hoarse from the attempted choking attack. The Bothan raises the blaster again -- coldly, intended to subdue the rather full-of-surprises Jedi Master. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech DL-50 Blaster Pistol at Dead_Mina! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: Folsk's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds Dead_Mina. --We capture Mina, and off we go!-- +------------------------------------------------------------[ SPACE READOUT ] | Location: Orbit of Coruscant(#411Rntu) | | A large planet hangs amidst the bright stars of the Core, itself a | | reflection of the endless starscape surrounding you. Glittering like a | | silver jewel where the yellow light of the world's sun strikes it and | | criss-crossed in breathtaking patterns of artificial light in the shadow, | | the planet is truly a work of art. | | | | Surrounding you on all sides are starships from every corner of the | | galaxy. The orbit of this world is more crowded than any other, and the | | traffic here is organized by the nearly frantic efforts of ComSignals from | | the world's space-traffice control centers. | | Ships: Alchemist(#6120TOn) YT1000 | | Naraka(#5952TOn) CR90 | | Courses (+fly): Landing Corridors (+land): | | 849 into Airspace Sector 84 | | Outward into Orbit of Corus II | | 485 into Airspace Sector 48 | | 728 into Airspace Sector 72 | | 350 into Airspace Sector 35 | | 000 into Airspace Sector 00 | +----------------------------------------------------------------------------+ The woman laughs harder as the Force chokes the uppity Bothan, no-- she is no easy target... Yet a Force Pike stabbing at her while laying on the ground comes to smite her concerntration, wounding hard. A blaster shot strikes her neck, and she grasps it-- but her eyes flash with anger further at this-- the wound barely registering. Waking up from her unconscious state onboard a ship, in orbit of all places... Mina blinks. The Light has reclaimed her in part, though she hurts greatly-- Sitting up on the floor. A hand moves for her lightsaber, not playing around at all-- igniting the lavender flame of its blade as memory seeps through her conscious, pained, memory. COMBAT: Mina Vairde ignites her purple lightsaber. Kiyoshi Mikawa spins, turning toward the Jedi as he hears the distinctive hiss of a lightsaber activation, "What is wrong with this woman!" He assumes a defensive stance with the force pike, "Get us out of here before they catch us! I'll deal with her before she causes a hull breach!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Coruscant System: Alchemist jettisons out of the system, streaking at top speed towards a hyperjump waypoint.. Its thrusters begin to roar... +------------------------------------------------------------[ SPACE READOUT ] | Location: Outskirts of the Byss System | | A swollen red sun hangs suspended in space, dull, dark, and ominous. | | Around it orbit several pathetic rocks, but only one of them has an | | atmosphere: brown, wasted Byss, famous for its now-narly-defunct mining | | operations. | | Ships: Alchemist YT1000 | | Courses (+fly): Hyperlanes (+hyperjump): | | Inward into Orbit of Byss Artery Back and Forward | | Corridor Back and Forward | | Lane Back and Forward | +----------------------------------------------------------------------------+ SPACE - Outskirts of the Byss System: The Vigilant follows in pursuit of the other ship, setting a course for Byss, coming out near the planet, reverse thrusters are fired. SPACE - Outskirts of the Byss System: Alchemist The nimbler ship, the YT1300 furiously manuevers to lose the Corvette, strafing for the next hyperjump point. SPACE - Outskirts of the Byss System: The Vigilant tries to follow, turning its course as much as it can. Mina stands then, a twitch at the corners of her lips as the Togrutan wields the Force Pike. "I will go to my grave silent," she hisses, the Master's lightsaber lifted then for the first time in an attack posture. "Come for me, if you will..." Kiyoshi Mikawa's lip curls up, "As you wish. I admire your courage and fortitude." He swings the pike diagonally as he thrusts it forward, a maneuver chosen to take advantage of the close quarters. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Mina Vairde with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Mina Vairde parries with her purple lightsaber.. SPACE: Alchemist enters hyperspace bound for Outskirts of the Hoth System. +------------------------------------------------------------[ SPACE READOUT ] | Location: Outskirts of the Hoth System | | Through the Asteroid field lies a prize: Hoth, ice-world extreme. This | | remote snowball of a planet gleams brightly, reflecting with briliance | | the sun it receives from a distand star at its system-core. | | Ships: Alchemist YT1000 | | Courses (+fly): Hyperlanes (+hyperjump): | | Inward into Orbit of Hoth Lane Back and Forward | | Field into Treacherous As | +----------------------------------------------------------------------------+ COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, soft male voice says, "It would be best for you to stop or I will deploy the fighters and take aim myself. Dock with the Vigilant and release her if you wish to remain unharmed to stand fair trial." SPACE - Outskirts of the Hoth System: Alchemist swerves, hurling out from hyperspace, skirting by the ice system of Hoth as it continues to try and shake the Corvette's stubborn pursuit. The Force Pike comes to attack her, and Mina parries with her purple lightsaber. The slashing, hissing, flash of the action smites it away from her, the Master stepping forward and aiming to slice the Togruta with no grief at the exchange. She yells then, hoping to be heard in the Comsys... "Obi-Wan! Haquien! Get out of here, now!" she booms loudly mid-strike at Kiyoshi. COMBAT: Mina Vairde swings her purple lightsaber at Kiyoshi Mikawa! COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa dodges Mina Vairde's purple lightsaber. COMSYS: Mina Vairde says, "Obi-Wan! Haquien! *the hiss and clash of a lightsaber against something else* Get out of here! They are maniacs!!" COMSYS: A calm, soft male voice says, "This is the Vigilant, dock or I will open fire and disable you, one way or another we will see Master Vairde back and alive." SPACE - Outskirts of the Hoth System: The Vigilant stays in close, turning in hard to bank to the right. Keeping in close with the freighter. Kiyoshi Mikawa sidesteps out of the saber's path, "It seems you have an edge in close quarters." As he talks he changes his grip, applying his hands as if the pike were a quarterstaff. The motion from this change is transferred into his retaliatory attack, a diagonal swing toward the Jedi from below. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Mina Vairde with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Mina Vairde tries to parry with her purple lightsaber, but Kiyoshi Mikawa's Black Force Pike moderately wounds her. COMSYS: Folsk says, "*the other voice indignant, sounds of battle ringing across the comsystem* Maniacs? Indeed, maniacs. I do say, women seem to lose all sense of self-control in pressing situations. You see, if you fire upon us, you risk killing your own Jedi Master. Not a favorable situation, now is it?" COMSYS: Mina Vairde says, "Fire on them!!! They cannot be allowed to leave! Take my life as forfeit!! *a cry heard from a female voice, as some sort of strike is landed against its owner*" "Shut her up, if you'd please, Kiyoshi. She's becoming rather bothersome." Folsk says, voice edging on irate, as sounds of her pleas and cries are heard through the comsystem. SPACE: Mosgoth exits The Vigilant. SPACE - Outskirts of the Hoth System: The Vigilant fires up its weapons, aiming upon the smaller freighter. COMSYS: Kiyoshi Mikawa says, "-unintelligable- ga your pardon but we only need to borrow her. If she'd put that sword of hers down and stop trying to choke my friend -unintelligable-" SPACE: Crimson Raven exits The Vigilant. SPACE - Outskirts of the Hoth System: The Vigilant I will shoot. Stand down now! SPACE - Outskirts of the Hoth System: Mosgoth fires from the hangar of the Vigilant at full thrusters. The fighter bank hard to port and burns thrust toward the frieghter. As it does, it's weapons begin to charge. SPACE - Outskirts of the Hoth System: Crimson Raven flies out of The Vigilant and maneuvers strangely; she moves in a wide arc and accelerates with speed that suits her class. She moves into attack position. COMSYS: A calm, soft male voice says, "The fighers are deployed, I suggest you desist from fighting the master and return her unharmed." COMSYS: Folsk says, "*clanking and sounds of battle rattling through, hisses and clashes heard* So can we. Would you risk the life of your friend to shoot us down?" SPACE - Outskirts of the Hoth System: Alchemist The YT1300 also picks up speed, up to full throttle as it passes the outskirts of the icy system of Hoth. Its boosters once again power to a fierce glow, preparing to hyperjump. It is time. The Force Pike strikes as Mina takes its blow to her abdomen-- something enveloping her entirely. She makes the choice, the ultimate sacrifice-- Mina Falls then, in hate and anger and malice, to the Dark Side. She laughs, bitterly, even as the comsystem chatter continues. The Force is called upon, and she embraces as tears march their terrible way in a hot fire, down her alabaster cheeks. A cackle escapes her as the darkness in the freighter, suddenly becomes greater... SPACE: Alchemist enters hyperspace bound for Outskirts of the Y'toub System. +------------------------------------------------------------[ SPACE READOUT ] | Location: Outskirts of the Y'toub System | | Crime in the Y'Toub system? Never. Here, it's known as the Economy. | | | | Sometimes referred to as the Nar Shaddaa system or the Hutt system, the | | Y'Toub yellow sun has six planets in its orbit, four of them somewhat | | habitable though sparsely populated. The inner planet Nal Hutta is said to | | have once been a beautiful world but has grown foul and dirty under | | milennia of Hutt rule. Hutta's large moon, Nar Shadda, is the | | center-point for what passes for civilization in this outer reach of the | | Galaxy. | | Ships: Alchemist YT1000 | | Aurora CR90 | | Dagger Leader Squadron UNA wingmates damaged | | Courses (+fly): Hyperlanes (+hyperjump): | | Inward into Orbit of Nar Shaddaa Run Back and Forward | | Lane Back and Forward | +----------------------------------------------------------------------------+ SPACE: The Vigilant comes out of hyperspace. SPACE: Mosgoth comes out of hyperspace. SPACE: Crimson Raven comes out of hyperspace. SPACE: White Hawk comes out of hyperspace. Kiyoshi Mikawa scowls and strikes out at the Jedi once more, this time an overhand blow with his force pike. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Mina Vairde with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Mina Vairde parries with her purple lightsaber.. SPACE: White Hawk enters hyperspace bound for Outskirts of the Corellian System. Mina smiles, wickedly-- the Dark Side, a beacon of it, she has become. "Tsk, tsk," she coos, brightly do her eyes shine with a wrath and a heated shadow. Her free hand lifts as she laughs a blood-curdling laugh, fingers curling mid-air. "I will kill you or die trying," Vairde hisses, calling upon the Dark Side of the Force then to choke Kiyoshi... COMBAT: Mina Vairde begins to choke Kiyoshi Mikawa. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa begins to choke, but resumes breathing with a gasp. SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Alchemist presses on, slightly wobbling in its flight, but it begins to zoom past the system of Nar Shaddaa... SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: The Vigilant comes out of hyperspace, sticking close to the Alchemist as it can. The engines are still burning, even as the ship prepares to tractor. Kiyoshi Mikawa sputters as he feels his throat constrict, his brown eyes widen in shock. His muscles tense. He forces himself forward and strikes out at the Dark Jedi with a horizontal slash of his pike. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Mina Vairde with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Mina Vairde tries to parry with her purple lightsaber, but Kiyoshi Mikawa's Black Force Pike moderately wounds her. SPACE: Alchemist skips its combat action. "You will HAVE to do better than that," she cackles, lifting her lightsaber high and aiming to slash downwards at the Togrutan-- laughing menacingly as fair features darken with nothing but hate and pure rage. COMBAT: Mina Vairde swings her purple lightsaber at Kiyoshi Mikawa! COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa tries to dodge, but Mina Vairde's purple lightsaber strikes and shreds him, destroying Kiyoshi Mikawa's Merr Sonn Special-Ops Armored Vest. COMSYS: Folsk says, "Oh, risking the life of your beloved Jedi Master?" SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Mosgoth drops out of hyperspace and fires sublight engines. The fighter rolls and banks toward the Corellian freighter, lasers firing. Red death lancing at the enemy ship. "I do love how these things turn out." Folsk mutters, the battle erupting in damaged equipment, charred holes, and other... destroyed accessories. He maneuvers furiously to avoid the seeking lasers. COMSYS: Mina Vairde says, "BLOW THE DAMN SHIP APART!! *the battle rages, seemingly-- strikes of lightsaber, force pike-- humming hisses and crackles here and there*" Kiyoshi Mikawa cries out as the saber cuts a bloody rent in his chest. He heaves and gropes at the wound with one arm white he thrusts his forcepike at the Dark Jedi with the other, "Damn you!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Crimson Raven bursts out of hyperspace; her engines flare quickly and she moves at a breakneck speed. Her weapon systems target Alchemist and fire. SPACE: The Vigilant skips its combat action. It is now Mosgoth's turn to act. SPACE: Mosgoth fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Alchemist and hits, modestly damaging it. Mina prances, bouncing on her feet-- chortling brightly-- as bright as a beacon of Darkness might get... "Damn you to hell," she spits-- her lightsaber swung low again and the strike aimed for the Togrutan. Upon Mina's face? The most radiant of smiles. A true soldier of Darkness. SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: telos turns from the fighting, boosting itself towards the jump point and returning they way it came. SPACE: telos enters hyperspace bound for Outskirts of the Corellian System. COMBAT: Mina Vairde swings her purple lightsaber at Kiyoshi Mikawa! COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa successfully blocks Mina Vairde's purple lightsaber with his Black Force Pike. Kiyoshi Mikawa 's grip twists on the force pike as he swings his body around the weapon itself, leaving its handle to catch the blade of the lightsaber. He side-steps and twists once more to slash at his opponent with the tip of the weapon. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Mina Vairde with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Mina Vairde parries with her purple lightsaber. Mina Vairde ripostes and grievously wounds Kiyoshi Mikawa. SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Alchemist A cascade of shields forms where the lasers seek the freighter, and it swerves and weaves, attempting to dodge further fire. "Throw that woman out, damn it! She's more trouble than it's worth. She doesn't even have it!" The stress of manuvering the ship, as well as the crackle of battle is not aiding the Bothan's mood. COMSYS: Folsk says, "*voice becoming aggravated* You want your precious little Jedi Master? Oh, we'll bring her to you. If you would cease fire." COMSYS: Mina Vairde says, "*the clatter of lightsaber against force pike as Mina laughs, cruelly* BLOW THE SHIP!!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: The Vigilant turns about, taking aim upon the alchemist again as the lasers power up. COMSYS: A calm, soft male voice says, "YOu will return her UNHARMED. Cease your fighting, if you do hurt her further I will blowyou from this galaxy!" COMSYS: Folsk says, "No? I was under the impression you wanted your Jedi Master returned. *a cold laugh* I'm afraid it's too late for that, I mean, we were being quite civil. Your friend seems to have an odd way about suffocating people.. Not to mention she simply won't die. We'll return her, if -you- cease fire. She's become quite.. unreasonable." SPACE: Guzzler Ma comes out of hyperspace. SPACE: Guzzler Ma leaves the area, proceeding to Orbit of Nar Shaddaa. SPACE: Alchemist skips its combat action. COMSYS: A calm, soft male voice says, "Very well...I will not fire upon you if you return her alive and unharmed." Kiyoshi Mikawa draws the pike back and thrusts it toward the jedi.. COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa attacks Mina Vairde with his Black Force Pike! COMBAT: Kiyoshi Mikawa hits Mina Vairde with his Black Force Pike and vaporizes her . SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Mosgoth shoots past the VT1000 as it's previsou laser blasts hit the shields. Listening to the comchatter, Frrash banks to starboard and comes around to drop in on the six o'clock position. Lasers at the ready, but no attack coming. SPACE: Mosgoth skips its combat action. It is now Crimson Raven's turn to act. SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Crimson Raven continues to fly towards Alchemist, remaining in combat position. Her lasers take aim again, targetting Alchemist in preperation for another attack. She fires. SPACE: Crimson Raven fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Alchemist and hits, modestly damaging it. It is now Alchemist's turn to act. COMSYS: Folsk says, "Still firing? I thought you wanted your Jedi Master returned." Mina is stunned by the strike from the Force Pike, falling to the ground. Her movements are groggy, head spinning as a cold grasp finds her-- "Fools..." she murmurs, drowsily... the seep of unconsciousness beckoning upon her door... Kiyoshi Mikawa quickly dresses the Jedi in a space suit, with special attachments, and loads her into the airlock. SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Alchemist slows steadily... though never coming to a complete stop. The freighter's hull suddenly whirrs open, and curiously, an object has been thrown out of the airlock.. Something.. in a spacesuit? It floats in space, hovering harmlessly as the Alchemist then sharply accelerates, leaving the spacesuit object behind. SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: Alchemist powers up to hyperjump... COMSYS: From The Vigilant, A calm, soft male voice says, "Disable them, Crimson retrieve the space suit, Vigilant and Mogosh engage!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Y'toub System: The Vigilant doesn't power down, turning up the lasers and taking aim. And out of the Alchemist's holding dock, an object emerges. It floats without movement a moment, but starts to struggle. It knows something that those on ships around in the orbit of space doesn't. Legs flail, arms flail-- reaching for something belted about her waist. However, it is inside her suit... The Jedi Master, Mina Vairde-- thought to be dead earlier today, screams a silent scream inside her helmet. A bright flash of light then from the space-suited woman! It booms without sound, the brilliant light and fire blowoing out and then sucking inwardly, obviously a bomb detonating. It seems, Mina was laced with explosives... Vaporized, nothing remains of the sunny-haired Jedi, the beacon of light-- Yoda's Right Hand, and the quiet, peaceful, gentle flower of the Jedi Order. (Hyperjumps away) Category:January 2008 RP Logs